Scream 5: The Getaway
by thatrockertim
Summary: Terror hits a local college when Ghostface returns to leave a legacy. I do not own Scream or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning to End

**Chapter 1**

College campus- late night and the moon is shining.

Matt (Tall, semi attractive boy with short dirty blonde hair) and Janice (attractive girl with average height and blonde hair) walk under the moonlight.

Janice: Thanks for walking me back to my room Matt. It is super sweet of you.

Matt: I had a great time on our date tonight. I can't believe we haven't gone out before this.

Janice: It was a great time. Thank you again for dinner. [_bzttt bzttt- it's Janice's phone._]

Janice: I don't know who is calling me, I'll pick up though. It could be important.

Phone (very raspy voice): Who is this?

Janice: I'm Janice, but can this wait, I'm on a date.

Phone: Oh a date! Did you guys see a scary movie? I love those.

Matt (who could hear the conversation): Keep on the line, this guy is trying to mock that stupid _I Know What You Did Last Winter_ movie.

The voice on the other line heard him.

Phone: I think your boyfriend meant the _Stab _series. I loved those.

Janice: Yeah, the first one was great and the rest sucked. The fifth was the worst. If they were going to make sequels, they should have stopped after 4.

Phone: Well, maybe they should have done something creative like let the killer live.

Janice: Yeah, that's the spirit. By the way, Mr. Ghostface, I have a question. (Gets the Ghostface app ready on her phone) What's your favorite scary movie?

Ghostface: The one we are about to make now.

Matt and Janice got nervous looks on their faces and were now afraid.

Ghostface: I'd ask which of you was going to die first but I already have that factored in. It is part of my rules. Sorry guys. But you are the Cotton Weary's of my movie.

Matt: Fuck you asshole.

He hung up the phone. Then he and Janice started walking up the hill faster until they noticed a dark figure come into their path.

Matt: This has to be a joke. It's probably Joe or Alan or Art.

Janice: I don't know Matt. Let's turn around.

Matt: Hey man, what's up. Stop fucking around.

Matt went and tried to hug the black figure and his body jolted.

Janice: Matt! (Matt collapsed)

Blood fell from his stomach and he lay motionless.

Ghostface: So sorry you have to leave so soon. But you are both going to be memorialized as a part of my work.

Janice: Fuck you.

She ran down the hill but the figure chased faster until he tackled her.

Janice: Please don't do this! Please!

He then slammed her head against the concrete and took the knife fresh with Matt's blood and watched her plead.

She let out one last bloody scream as he stabbed her through the heart.

The figure then took the bodies and used their blood to spell out a message.

_So it all begins again for our ending_

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Let me know how you like it. Criticism is more than welcome! Tell me what you love and what you hate!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: An Informal Intro

**Chapter 2**

Cut to a hallway with the door shutting. Out of the door is John. He is dressed in a solid black v-neck, skinny jeans with shaggy medium length brown hair.

JOHN (dialing his phone): Hey Claire, are you still coming over and grabbing lunch today? Call before you are coming. I'm on my way to poetry, I'll talk to you later love.

Camera follows John on his way out of the building and down the hill.

JOHN (to himself): What are all these cameras here for?

There were flashing lights, EMT's and reporters all on the scene and cameras were constantly flashing.

He also saw the chief of campus police with a megaphone about to yell a message.

CHIEF: This is now a murder scene so please go back to your rooms. As of right now, all classes are cancelled as of now. Please go back to your room and check your email for more information.

As John left, he saw the message written in blood which had yet to be cleaned.

CUT TO JOHN'S ROOM

As soon as he opened the door, his roommate Eric Pawn was up and had a look of shock on his face.

ERIC: Dude, check your email now. It isn't good.

JOHN: Is it somebody we know?

ERIC: Just check.

JOHN: What is going on? (As he is logging onto his email.)

JOHN: Matt… this has to be a fucking joke. Matt and I have been such good friends. This can't be real. It just can't be. Who the fuck did this? I swear I'll… (his voice starts cracking up.)

ERIC(embracing John): It's okay man, they'll catch the son of a bitch. Let's go meet up with the others and make sure they are alright.

Cut to the Campus Fountain.

John and Eric are there when Andrew and Art Sorres show up. They are twin brothers.

ANDREW: Hey love. (Goes and kisses his boyfriend Eric)

ART: Hey John, sucks about Matt. I can't believe it. All I can think about is how much we have been hanging out since high school

ANDREW: Yeah man. You are my best friend John and I know you were close to him so if you need anything at all, just let me know.

JOHN: Thanks man, I really appreciate it. It's just so weird thinking this could happen to him.

Joe Hallor and Alan Morris show up with the group.

JOE: Hey guys you here about Matt?

ART: Yeah we have so we cannot talk about it a lot, alright.

ALAN (ignoring the previous comment): I heard that the police found the Ghostface mask used in _Stab_ and The Woodsboro Murders.

JOHN: Yeah, I know. My friend Kirby was almost killed by those pyschos Jill and Charlie when they used that stupid fucking mask.

JOE: When are we going to meet Kirby! I want to meet this legend friend and survivor of yours.

JOHN: We are good friends but I haven't seen her in like three years or so.

ALAN: I remember when we all used to hang out when I went to town. You two were like best friends. But then, you moved and then Oliva…

ERIC: I'm sorry man, but who is Olivia?

ALAN: My cousin, she was killed in the last string of Ghostface murders.

ART: That's where Sydney Prescot was from right?

JOE: Yeah, that's where her, Dewey Riley and Gale Weathers all met.

ERIC: Wait, those stupid _Stab _movies are based on a true story?

JOE and ALAN: Of course you dumbass.

ALAN: Do you think this could be the start of a new ghostface. Is this the start of a new string?

ANDREW: Well, as much as I am afraid of this, I've gotta worry about our show tomorrow night and so do you Art. We have to do work on this one because there are going to be record label executives there.

ART: So, what do you want to play?

ANDREW: Well, we can open up with our new one, then play a cover then… (_All Time Low's Weightless plays)_

ART: Sorry Andrew but I have to take this.

ANDREW: When you are done, we have to focus. I want to leave this school and be famous.

ART: Ashley, hey. We are by the fountain. Yeah, you can come over now.

The brothers were planning there show while Joe and Alan were discussing movies and John was silent.

JOHN( to himself): Is there anything I could have done?

A voice comes up from behind coming from a girl with blonde hair and at average height. It is Ashley's friend Ally.

ALLY: Hey John, how's it going cutie? Do you want to hang out tonight? I need a massage because practice is going to be killer tonight. I was thinking we could kind of chill and you could give me a massage back in my room.

JOHN: Ally, I'm sorry but I have to study with CLAIRE tonight, my girlfriend.

ALLY: Well, maybe tomorrow. I could use a good massage from you.

ALAN: Joe, _Stab _is so the best horror series of our generation. It has been groundbreaking.

JOE: Yeah, but _Saw_ has been so much more influential.

JOHN (joining the conversation): Alan, I used to love the _Stab_ movies but when they hit so close to home, I just couldn't. And with what happened last night, how could you watch them?

ALAN: Olivia would totally understand. I do wish she was here every day of my life and wish she was a survivor. It's just if I pretend it didn't happen sometimes, then I don't feel the pain as hard.

JOE: Well get stoked buddy because we are going to drink that pain away tomorrow night after the show. _Stab _plus _Saw_ plus more booze than we could ever imagine.

ALAN: Speaking of the party, shouldn't Jack, Maureen, Natalie and Bobby be coming up soon for that?

JOE: They should be in the area for that soon.

As they were talking, Ally went to rub John's leg. But then Claire came over with her skinny figure, dark brunette hair, and cute glasses.

CLAIRE (crying): Hunny, I can't believe Matt is just gone. It seems like yesterday I met you two as we were all working on the newspaper together.

As John was consoling Claire, Andrew was greeting Liz Hoss and Rea Woul. Andrew thought to himself how he liked Liz's boyfriend Martin, whom John had grown to become close to and loved Liz but could not stand Rea or Ohmed, her boyfriend, because they were just not the kind of people who fit in the group.

LIZ: Oh here come Martin and Ohmed now!

As soon as they met up with their boyfriends, the large crew went to lunch.

"BEEP"

It was Martin's phone.

Martin: Hey guys, there is a tribute to Matt and Janice tonight. I think we should all go to the service.

John: Yeah, I think it would be a very good idea, help us all heal and remember the great man who Matt was.


	3. Chapter 3: A Convenient Alibi

CHAPTER 3

The group was walking around their campus but all of their phones went off with an email notification.

ALAN: Classes are cancelled for the next week!

MARTIN: Yeah, but now we have to go to the student center for a mandatory check in.

LIZ: Well, it's got to have something to do with the murder, there are cops swarming everywhere.

They all walked in the center and saw a sign.

"Last names A-I to the left, J-Q to the center, and R-Z to the right."

John, Claire, Ally, Joe, and Liz walked to the left while Eric, Alan, Martin, and Ohmad go through the center doors and Ashley, Art, Andrew, and Rea walk to the right.

OFFICER: So where were you from 8 pm to 1 am last night?

JOHN: I was at my poetry slam qualifier and then I went back to my dorm and hung out with my girlfriend Claire and roommate Eric.

CLAIRE: After my newspaper meeting, I went to my boyfriend John's and then went to my room a floor below at around 4 AM.

ALLY: I was at track practice and then I went to bed.

JOE: I was watching Nightmare on Elm Street with my roomie Alan.

ALAN: Watching that stupid Nightmare on Elm Street remake with my roommate Joe.

LIZ: I was in class and then went to my apartment with Martin Hoss.

MARTIN: Went to class with Liz Perkins and then went back to our apartment together.

ANDREW: Band practice with my brother Art. We have to nail our show tomorrow to finally get signed.

ART: drumming with my brother and then had my girlfriend Ashley over.

ASHLEY: chilled in my room until I went to Art's around 9 pm.

ERIC: Science club and then my boyfriend Andrew Sorres' place.

OHMAD: I went for a walk with my girlfriend Rea.

REA: I was walking around the other side of campus with Ohmad.

Cut to them all outside of the student center.

JOHN: Did anyone get any more than the name question and what they were doing.

ASHLEY: Yeah, they asked me if I liked the Stab movies.

ALAN: They totally think you are a copycat!

ALLY: I got asked that too and I could never kill anybody.

OHMAD: It's bullshit. I just got asked because I'm brown. Racist cops.

MARTIN (jokingly): How do we know it wasn't you?

OHMAD: Are you kidding me?

MARTIN: Relax man, it was a joke. You're too much of a panzy to kill anybody

CLAIRE: I can't believe he is really gone. He was one of our best friends.

ANDREW: Let's all meet up for the memorial later.

ERIC, ANDREW, JOHN and CLAIRE leave.

* * *

><p>I do not own STAB or Nightmare on Elm Street<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: A time for Mourning

CHAPTER 4

The group is at the memorial for Matt and Janice.

DEAN: And it saddens me to see these two bright young communications students taken from us. They could have not only made an impact at the university level but also on a community and world level. Matthew Ceal and Janice Renee will not only be missed by this university but they will be even more so missed by their friends here at Mount Morris College and by their families. Please everybody be safe tonight and don't walk alone. We are doing everything we can to find whoever is responsible for this.

The group leaves the auditorium. JOHN, CLAIRE, REA, AND OHMED go off by themselves out to REA's car.

JOHN: This is where it happened. I wish I didn't have to walk by this place every fucking day.

CLAIRE: Yeah, it's going to really suck.

REA: Ohmed, stop drinking, there are so many cops out tonight.

OHMED: Relax girl, they're looking for the dude who killed Matt. If you ask me, that asshole had it coming.

JOHN: What the fuck did you just say? I'll show you asking for it fucker.

As JOHN approached OHMED to punch him, he saw a knife come through OHMED's back.

REA: Oh my God, oh my God!

OHMED: (Let's out a blood curdling scream) AHHHHH!

His body then falls to the ground. He is dead.

As he falls, GHOSTFACE appears. He goes right for REA.

JOHN: Rea, Claire, run away now!

As GHOSTFACE goes to stab REA, JOHN gets in the way and takes the blade in the shoulder.

GHOSTFACE then stabs REA multiple times and throws her to the ground. She is dead.

CLAIRE (on the phone): Security, get over here now. People have been stabbed again! Please! Please! Hurry!

She hangs up. GHOSTFACE is gone, JOHN is crawling towards her. Her phone rings again, it's restricted. She answers.

GHOSTFACE: Claire, your little boyfriend got in the way of my plan. You two aren't supposed to die yet!

CLAIRE: Who is this?

GHOSTFACE: You'll find out soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5: Call for Help

CHAPTER 5

JOHN is in the hospital bed with CLAIRE by his side. The local police chief is sitting there next to them.

CHIEF: I can't deal with this; we need to call in help for this! I never signed up for this!

JOHN: Relax chief; I think I know somebody who can come help me out. I'll make a call.

JOHN dials his phone.

VOICE: John! How are you? It's been forever!

JOHN: Hey, what's up Kirby? And I'm doing alright, I was just wondering if I could have Officer Riley's number.

KIRBY: It's actually Sheriff Riley now. And of course I can give it to you. Is everything alright?

JOHN: It's okay Kirby, I don't want to bug you with this.

KIRBY: Tell me now John or I'll be in my car right away on to your school.

JOHN: There has been four stabbings here at the school with my friends getting murdered and the Ghostface mask has been found on the scene. I got stabbed in the shoulder an hour ago and my girlfriend got a call.

KIRBY: Oh my God. Well, Mount Morris isn't too far away so we can be there within 5 or so hours.

JOHN: Or not Kirbs. I don't want you getting involved. Stay away. I don't want to put you at risk again.

KIRBY: Too late, I'm already coming. I'll see you at the hospital! Bye

JOHN: Kirby! Wait! Don't! (Silence on other end). She hung up. Dammit!

CHIEF: So who did you call?

JOHN: The upcoming screenwriter Kirby Reed and the famous police Chief Dewey Riley from Woodsboro.

CHIEF: As long as that Prescott girl doesn't come here. She's a death sentence.

After that, the rest of the group walked in with a cast of three new people. They are Bobby Brodosh, Maureen Ecot, and Jack Champ.

JACK: Hey, man! How are you? Hopefully you are better for the show! And the party!

JOHN: Hey, Natalie didn't go with you?

Maureen: Nah, she decided to stay home because mom was already up her ass about school.

BOBBY comes lunging in at JOHN.

BOBBY: Bro! I've missed you so much man! Are you alright?

JOHN: I've missed you too bro, and yeah, I'm fine. How is Lax going?

BOBBY: It's so sick. I'm a captain and we play in states next year. But bro, you better be ready to party!

JOHN: Sick! By the way, have you guys heard about Rea and Ohmed?

LIZ: Yeah, I called their parents.

JOHN: Hey, Alan. Guess who is on their way up? Miss Reed and Sheriff Riley.

JOE: THE KIRBY REED AND DEWEY RILEY! WHAT!

ALAN: Shut the fuck up! You've got to be kidding me. I haven't seen them since Olivia's service.

ART: Its late guys and we should get some rest. And let the two lovebirds have their alone time.

ASHLEY: Goodnight guys!

They all leave.

CLAIRE: Okay, so who is Kirby? And how is she going to help and why have I never met her?

JOHN: She is one of my old friends; she was involved in the second Woodsboro Murders. She was my neighbor when I moved away from the 'Boro one year before the murders.


	6. Character List

CHARACTER LIST

Sydney Prescott: Played by Neve Campbell

Gale Weathers-Riley: Played by Courtney Cox

Dewey Riley: Played by David Arquette

Kirby Reed: Played by Hayden Panttiere

Judy Hicks: Played by Marley Shelton

John Brite: Boyfriend of Claire, smart, outgoing and nice person who loves his friends. Is big into writing and wants to be a teacher. Played by Hunter Parrish

Claire Best: Girlfriend of John, smart but very quiet and conservative. Is a writer for her school newspaper. Played by Charlotte Arnold

Andrew Sorres: Twin brother of Art, best friend of John, and boyfriend of Eric. Is openly gay and loves music. He plays guitar and dreams of getting signed to a record label. Played by Cole Sprouse

Art Sorres: Twin brother of Andrew and boyfriend of Ashley. Also loves music and is the drummer of his band with his brother. Played by Dylan Sprouse

Eric Pawn: Boyfriend of Andrew and roommate of John. Very smart and is also openly gay. Played by Ryan Cooley

Ashley Wood: boyfriend of Art. Nice but also bland. Played by Brittany Snow

Ally Blandon: Runs on the track team and has a big crush on John. Is best friends with Ashley. Played by Nina Dobrev

Matt Ceal: Good friend of John, played by Taylor Lautner

Janice Renee: Matt's date, played by Emma Watson

Joe Hallor: best friend of Alan, big into scary movies. Played by Alexander Gould

Alan Morris: Cousin of Olivia Morris, best friend of Joe, big into scary movies. Played by Sean Flynn

Jack Champ: Friend of Eric, Joe, and John. Dates Maureen and is visiting Mount Morris University. Played by Jamie Johnston

Maureen Ecot: Dates Jack and isn't really friends with his friends. Played by Amanda Crew

Bobby Brodosh: good friend of Eric, Joe and John. Big into Lacrosse and is the ultimate "Lax Bro". Played by Daniel Kelly

Martin Perkins: Friend of John, dates Liz. Played by Sterling Knight

Liz Hoss: Dates Martin, has apartment with him. Played by Christian Sorates

Ohmed Meshi: Loud and obnoxious member of group, dates Rea. Played by Raymond Ablack

Rea Woul: Quiet girlfriend of Ohmed. Played by Lindsey Haun


	7. Chapter 6: Legacy

CHAPTER 6

MARTIN and LIZ head over to MARTIN'S apartment to watch a movie.

MARTIN: So I was thinking about some classic action tonight. Fast and the Furious?

LIZ: Ugh that movie sucks. Only if we watch a chick flick after.

MARTIN: Fine, fine. I'll go make some popcorn in the kitchen.

MARTIN heads into the kitchen.

_Bzzt_, its LIZ's phone.

LIZ: Why is this coming up as Rea's number? (she answers) Hello?

VOICE: Are you ready to die tonight Liz? Rea sure wasn't. You will all continue to die until my legacy has been achieved. I will be crazier than Billy and Stu, more skilled than Mickey and mama Loomis, easily better than that fuckrag Roman, and more successful than Charlie and Jill! I will go down in history!

LIZ: Okay, well I'm calling the cops creep so you better cut the shit right now.

LIZ hangs up.

LIZ (feeling hands cover her eyes): Martin hun, we need to call the cops. Somebody just called threatening me from Rea's pho-.

Before she could finish, a knife came through her throat. She looks down and sees the knife sticking out.

LIZ: H…e…l…p.

Martin's lifeless body is thrown in front of her.

VOICE: You will all be remembered as my legacy.

He stabs her one more time.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter will introduce the Woodsboro crew!<p>

Oh and check this Facebook page out for Scream Fanfics! It is pretty awesome and was the idea of BillyBobD. If you read Scream fanfics, I strongly suggest his because they are amazing.

/pages/Scream-Fanfiction-Fanpage/189516767780943


	8. Chapter 7: Reintroduction

CHAPTER 7

JOHN and CLAIRE are in the hospital room when they hear somebody yelling.

VOICE: Do you know who the fuck we are? You better let us in there now!

JOHN (whispering to himself): Gale.

In walked not just KIRBY REED, who let her blond her grow out and looked more beautiful than ever, but the four other people she brought with her. SYDNEY PRESCOTT, looking tougher than she had, followed and then walked DEWEY RILEY and GALE WEATHERS-RILEY, looking exactly the same when they entered the room. Then JUDY HICKS came in last.

KIRBY: John! (Gives him a big and romantic hug) how are you? I've missed you so much kid. (Looks over to Claire) Hi, I'm Kirby.

JOHN: Kirbz, I've missed you girl. This is my girlfriend Claire by the way. And you really didn't need come here Kirbz, you really didn't.

KIRBY: You came all the way to Woodsboro for my recovery last year so it was the least I could do.

JOHN: And I see you brought the whole gang!

DEWEY (while smiling): Still getting in trouble Jonathon.

JOHN: Mr. Riley! How is it going Sheriff? And yeah, I've calmed down a bit since I left Woodsboro. You know, I've taken your DARE advice straight to the heart, except for the booze.

DEWEY (laughing): As long as you're keeping out of trouble. And it's Dewey.

JOHN: And I know who you are! (Pointing to GALE) I remember you from Kirby's hospital room. And from my days of wanting to be a journalist and idolizing you!

GALE: Yes, John. I remember you very fondly. The little stalker boy.

JOHN: I was sixteen in my defense. And my girlfriend Claire, she's majoring in journalism so I'm sure she'd love to talk to you about that.

CLAIRE (Caught off guard): Oh of course I would! It'd be an honor.

JOHN: And of course Miss Hicks. The first officer to pull me over back in 'Boro. And then there is Sydney! I don't know if you remember me but we met twice.

SYDNEY: Yes I do. We met at Jill's surprise sweet sixteen and at Kirby's hospital room. How is it John?

JOHN: Well, I've got a nice scar on my shoulder so that's always nice. Oh and there is a psycho running around butchering my friends. But other than that, it's been okay.

SYDNEY: I'm sorry and it sucks. Believe me, we all know how it feels and you don't deserve to have to go through this.

JOHN: Nobody does Syd. Nobody at all. But I think somebody is trying to pattern themselves after all the other killings.

SYDNEY: What are the names of the victims?

CLAIRE (sternly): You mean our friends.

SYDNEY: Yes, I'm sorry, you're friends.

JOHN: Claire, calm down. If anybody knows how we feel right now, it's Sydney. And their names are Matt Ceal, Janice Renee, Ohmed Meshi, and Rea Woul.

KIRBY: As in Marnie Cooper and Jenny Randall.

DEWEY and GALE: And OM as in Olivia Morris.

JOHN: And RW as Rebecca Walters.

KIRBY: So who were the next ones killed?

SYDNEY: Perkins and Hoss.

CLAIRE: Wait, those are the last names of our friends.

DEWEY: What? What are their names?

JOHN: Martin Perkins and Liz Hoss.

GALE: Where are they?

JOHN: At the Mountain Apartment Complex, Martin's apartment.

DEWEY: Judy, get ready, we are heading over there now.

GALE: I'm coming with you. There isn't any way I'm not going to be involved this time.

GALE, JUDY, AND DEWEY all leave the hospital.


	9. Chapter 8: Here's the Rules

CHAPTER 8

SYDNEY, JOHN, KIRBY and CLAIRE are sitting in the hospital room.

CLAIRE: Sydney, don't be mad at me but I have no idea who you are but everyone else seems to.

SYDNEY: It's alright; it's actually pretty refreshing not to be the center of everybody's attention. But, I was a victim in the Ghostface attacks and was one of the targets. I decided to not let myself become a victim anymore.

KIRBY: Right on Syd!

JOHN: Oh, by the way Kirby, Olivia's cousin Alan can't wait to see you.

KIRBY: Ahh Alan, he always had that little crush on me when he came to visit. But it'll be good to see another familiar face.

Cut to MARTIN'S apartment. Blood is all over the place, the two lifeless bodies are laying on the ground.

GALE: Holy shit. This must be Martin and Liz

DEWEY: This is gruesome, we better call them. This is the worst one since Kirby's house.

JUDY: Sheriff there's writing on the ceiling. It looks like blood.

DEWEY (reading): More pyscho than Billy. More crazy than Jill. More funny than Stu. Smarter than Mickey. More determined than mama Loomis. More known than Roman. More unstable than Charlie.

GALE: This fucker means business I guess.

Cut to ANDREW and ART'S house

ANDREW: You all better be at the show tomorrow. Art and I need the biggest turnout we've ever gotten for the show. I don't even care if Mr. Ghostface wants to show up.

BOBBY Then after the show, we get shitfaced. I mean fucking hammered.

MAUREEN: It's going to be so bad that anyone will get drunk just off the smell. Let's see somebody try to kill us then!

JACK: Yeah, fuck all the rules. We're breaking them all!

ALLY: What rules are you talking about?

ALAN: He means the rules to surviving a scary movie. Think of this as the sequel to a reboot. Let's do the honors Joe.

JOE: The first rule is that the deaths will be gorier than ever. Think Stab 2 but times thirty.

ALAN: The second one is that the original survivors won't make it. I know Randy said that about the third but it's a guarantee that they will not all make it out. Sorry Woodsboro people.

TOGETHER: And, the final rule is that the killer wants to create a legacy. He isn't going to copy what others have done. He wants to surpass them and leave his mark.


	10. Chapter 9: KR

CHAPTER 9

In JOHN'S hospital room

KIRBY: So, if this is a copycat of the Woodsboro 2.0, then KR would be next. As in Kate Roberts.

JOHN: Nobody in our friend group or anybody in my classes has those initials. Claire, anybody you can think of?

CLAIRE: No, I can't think of anybody.

SYDNEY: Guys, I hate to say this but you already most likely know the killer. Considering all your friends are getting taken out, it's either somebody that hates you guys or somebody in the group.

CLAIRE: What? Our friends? There is no way any of them would be doing this to us.

SYDNEY: That's what Kirby and I thought too. Her crush and best friend attacked her. I was attacked by my boyfriend, his mom, two of my friends, my cousin and my half-brother. Just be careful who you trust.

JOHN: Well Ally really likes me and I reject her, plus she is kind of creepy. Alan is Olivia's cousin and a big movie buff as well as his roommate Joe. Art has anger issues. And Jack and Eric hate each other.

SYDNEY: It's a good start to at least figuring out possible red flags. Could any of them be killers?

CLAIRE: Killers?

KIRBY: There is most likely going to be two.

JOHN: I don't know. I wish I could say no but I don't know who else it could be.

CLAIRE: How can you think our friends are killers? They are our friends.

KIRBY: And Jill and Charlie were mine.

JOHN: Wait! Sydney, we need to get out of here now. We need to get somewhere else now!

SYDNEY: Why? What's wrong?

KIRBY: The KR. It stands for Kirby Reed.

JOHN: Kirby might be the next target.

CLAIRE: But the only people who know she is in the room are our friends.

JOHN: Which means we need to cut the ties with them now for a while.

SYDNEY: We can get a hotel room.

KIRBY: But what if they track it back to one of our names and know where we are.

SYDNEY: Yeah, but they won't track down Mrs. Derek Connell.

KIRBY: Where the hell did you come up with that one?

SYDNEY (clutches her Greek letters necklace): Don't worry about it.

SYDNEY'S phone goes off.

SYDNEY: Dewey, we're getting a place to stay. Kirby might be the next target. I'll text you the address.

DEWEY: Okay, Gale and I are going to go investigate the campus and Judy is going to meet up with you guys. Keep them safe Syd.

He hangs up.

SYDNEY: Well, Judy should be on her way soon. So, I'd love to get to know my future survivor friends.

JOHN: I love writing, mostly poetry and little mock screenplays. I am part of the university's poetry team and also do a little bit of songwriting for my best friend. He has a show for a big label tomorrow that he really wants me at.

KIRBY: Don't tell me you're still going to that dude.

JOHN: I want to but it's just too much of a risk to take, not just for me but everyone here.

SYDNEY: How about you Claire?

CLAIRE: I am on the newspaper here and want to be a public relations rep.

SYDNEY: Newspaper? You must have a talk with Gale.

CLAIRE: She was the other woman here right.

SYDNEY: Yeah. As much as she comes off like a bitch, she is a genuinely good person. (Pauses) And she's saved my ass a few times.

JOHN: What are you guys up to these days?

SYNDEY: I got my master's degree in psychology and I help people with try that have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and use my life to be able to relate and give them better guidance.

KIRBY: I'm doing just dandy. I'm also an amateur screenplay writer. Still into the horror like usual.

JOHN: I wouldn't expect anything else Kirbs.

KIRBY: Still no green light though and still no boyfriend. Not ready yet.

CLAIRE: Aw, what happened? Bad boyfriend?

KIRBY: You could say that. Fucker tried to kill me.

CLAIRE: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry.

KIRBY: It's fine! It was a year ago and I'm just about over it. But [points to John] you're lucky to have this one. He hasn't tried to kill you yet!

CLAIRE: That's always a good sign.

KIRBY: Yeah, but seriously, this kid is like the sweetest guy I know.

CLAIRE: Hey, I need to talk to John quickly; can I have just a minute?

SYDNEY: Yeah, of course. Kirby and I are going to head to the vending machine.

[They leave]

CLAIRE: What the hell is up with you and Kirby?

JOHN: She's like one of my oldest friends Claire. She also used to be my neighbor back in Woodsboro.

CLAIRE: That's it?

JOHN: We also kind of dated for a year or so.

CLAIRE: You what?

JOHN: We dated but we broke up two years ago. Right when I left Woodsboro.

CLAIRE: So you decided to call your ex for help?

JOHN: No, I decided to call one of my friends Claire. We are just good friends now Claire. Relax; there is nothing to worry about. I swear on my life.


	11. Chapter 10: No Chase

CHAPTER 10

JUDY HICKS is at the gas station. She stands at the gas pump and it is about four in the morning and there is nobody else there except her. Her phone rings.

JUDY: Hicks speaking.

VOICE: Hello Judy.

JUDY: Alright, who is this? We're going to track and catch you. You won't get away with this one.

VOICE: I think I'll have enough time to get my message across. Sorry Judy, but they have to know I'm serious, I just apologize this won't be more of a chase for you.

JUDY: Listen yo—

As she spoke, a knife went through the back of her head. GHOSTFACE then smashed her body through the windshield.

VOICE: Goodbye Hicks.

GF slithered away.

Cut to DEWEY and GALE driving

GALE: At least you're letting me help with this one.

DEWEY: I kind of have no choice Gale. I mean after you helped in Woodsboro again, how could I honestly deny you? At this rate, you'd be a better sheriff than me.

GALE: Better watch out hun, I'm gunning for your job.

DEWEY'S phone goes off.

DEWEY: Syd, what's up?

SYDNEY: Dewey, where is Judy?

DEWEY: Damn, she's not there yet? Shit. I'll go find her. Just stay there.

He hangs up.

GALE: Where the fuck is Hicks?

DEWEY: I see her car at the gas station over there. That's what is taking her so long. Let's go over there and meet up with her.

GALE: Dew, where is Judy?

DEWEY: Maybe she's inside the stati—

GALE lets out a blood curdling scream as DEWEY is talking. She sees Hick's lifeless body lying through the broken windshield.

DEWEY: Hicks! (Runs to his phone) I need medical staff at Jerry's Gas Station now. We have an officer down. Hurry, she's not in a good condition.

GALE (crying): Dew… is she alive?

DEWEY (also crying): She has no pulse Gale…

GALE: Son of a bitch.

DEWEY (dialing his phone): Syd… Judy's gone. He fucking killed her.

SYDNEY: She's gone? You've got to be kidding me.

DEWEY: He killed her… Left a message saying it is his legacy.

GALE: Dewey, tell Syd that we are going to get her now.

DEWEY: What about the house of teens?

GALE: Fuck that, I'm not going to that house of killers now.


	12. Chapter 11: Big Freaking Deal

Chapter 11

Hospital room with SYDNEY, JOHN, KIRBY and CLAIRE

KIRBY: Syd, what's wrong?

SYDNEY: It's Judy, they found her dead.

CLAIRE: What? That's impossible. She is a police officer.

JOHN: You guys never should have come, please leave now. You don't need to get any more involved.

KIBRY: No, we aren't. I'm not leaving without you John.

SYDNEY: Dewey and Gale are coming here instead of your friends' house.

KIRBY: Don't tell any of your friends anything. We seriously can't trust them. It could risk all of our lives and I can't see you die John. I need one of my 'Boro friends still alive.

Cut to ANDREW and ART'S house

ANDREW: I hope John is okay. I haven't heard from him for hours.

ERIC: He'll be fine. He's got those friends of his for protection.

ALAN: He has the ultimate survivor Sydney Prescott by his side. I don't know if all of you know, but she's a legend.

JOE: I could have never imagined being able to meet these survivors. This weekend is turning out to be not too bad.

MAUREEN: I still don't get why you're obsessing over this chick. She survived, big freaking deal.

BOBBY: Power to them all but real talk; I'm trying to nail that blonde.

ALAN: Kirby Reed, good luck. Back in the day, John used to have a little thing with her.

JACK: No way, what I'd do…

MAUREEN hits JACK

ALLY: You guys aren't worried about John at all?

ASHLEY: Yeah, I hope he is alright.

JOE: Please Ally; you don't need to defend the boy. He's already got Claire for that.

ART: Stop being an asshole Joe.

ERIC: Girl, just make your move and go for it.

ANDREW: That's a terrible idea. He and Claire are like in love.

BOBBY: Kirby, Claire, and Ally. What a stud!

JOE: Well, I'm out now. I'll see you all tomorrow.

JOE, ALAN, ALLY, JACK, MAUREEN and BOBBY all leave.


	13. Chapter 12: Threesome

Chapter 12

SYDNEY, KIRBY, JOHN, and CLAIRE are at the hospital room. DEWEY and GALE run in.

GALE: Sydney, we've got to get the fuck out of here. These kids are going to be the death of us. I want to live to write another book.

DEWEY: She's right Syd, Judy's already gone. I can't afford to lose either of you two. I just can't.

SYDNEY: I knew I shouldn't have come, this was a mistake. If I wasn't around none of this would be happening.

JOHN: With all due respect, shut the fuck up Sydney. This is some psycho who is going to pay for this. Not you're faulty at all Syd.

CLAIRE: Yeah, they didn't even know you would be here.

KIRBY: So that means it has to be your friends John…

SYDNEY: Whoever this is knew I would come out here. They knew I would follow because I can't stay away from this shit.

GALE: We'll catch this fucker Sydney, just not right now. I want you guys to be safe. I could care less about the little fucks at this school besides these two (points to CLAIRE and JOHN.)

DEWEY: Well, you said you got a hotel right Syd?

SYDNEY: Yeah I did. I could only get one room.

DEWEY: Well, it looks like it's going to be a crowded room tonight because I want all six of us there. That's police orders. (Cracks a smile)

JOHN: The beds are pretty big at this place. It's where I stayed when I visited the college.

SYDNEY: Dew, how about me you and Gale in one of them?

GALE: Sounds perfect to me.

JOHN: And Claire, Kirby and I will share the other one.

(CLAIRE looks very uncomfortable)

CLAIRE: Are you sure I can't go back to my room?

DEWEY: Sorry, I can't let you take that risk.

KIRBY: Let's go to this hotel. Hey! (Turns to JOHN and CLAIRE) Threesome tonight?

(KIRBY and JOHN start laughing. CLAIRE is even more uncomfortable.)

KIRBY: Just kidding. I wonder if that would be against the rules. But if you two start fooling around, I'm joining in.

JOHN: Well, you won't have to worry about that. I think Claire is the only one safe from Randy's second rule.

CLAIRE: Wait, what?

JOHN: Virgins always live so you're set hunny.

(CLAIRE is visibly pissed off but JOHN hugs her and gives her a kiss.)

CUT TO HOTEL ROOM- NEXT MORNING

JOHN wakes up first and sees that he is in the middle of KIRBY and CLAIRE. Both have their arms on him. He tries to shake KIRBY'S off but wakes CLAIRE up instead.

CLAIRE sees KIRBY'S arm and storms off into the hallway. This wakes KIRBY up and she sees her arm.

KIRBY: Shit! I'm sorry John.

JOHN: its fine, I've just got to try and talk her down.

They follow CLAIRE.

JOHN: Claire, I swear to God I woke up ten seconds before you.

KIRBY: It was an accident. He had nothing to do with it at all. I swear it will never happen again.

CLAIRE: Whatever, I'm just sick of all the flirting between you two.

JOHN: We aren't flirting Claire. She's like my best friend.

CLAIRE: Whatever, it better not happen again though.

CUT TO A GRUNGY LOOKING STAGE. ABOUT EIGHT HOURS HAVE PASSED.

ART and ANDREW are setting up while the rest of the crew is looking on.

ANDREW: Where the fuck is John? We need our merch guy and our booking agent here. He's going to negotiate with the label guys while we're on.

ART: I don't know but we don't have time for this shit. This is our big gig, we've got to fucking own it.

BOBBY: He better be at the party.

ALAN: I can't wait for this party, going to be so sick.

JOE: Hell yeah man, I'm so ready for this.

JACK: Dude! Scary movie drinking games!

ANDREW: I just hope John is alright.

ASHLEY: By the way, have any of you guys seen Ally?


	14. Chapter 13: Back on Track

CHATPER 13

LOCKER ROOM, IT IS EMPTY EXCEPT FOR ALLY.

ALLY (talking into her phone): I'll be leaving in five minutes. I just have to finish changing.

ALLY takes her shirt and pants off. As she puts her bra on, she hears her phone vibrate.

ALLY: Ash, relax; I'm half naked right now.

RASPY VOICE: Oh are you now? Can I see?

ALLY: Who is this? Alan, stop screwing with me. It's starting to get old already.

VOICE: I'm not screwing with you bitch. I saw you cover up those big tits with that blue bra.

ALLY: What the fuck do you want creep?

VOICE: Well, we got our tit shot so now you have to die. It's the rules.

ALLY (Crying): Why are you doing this?

VOICE: To send my message of course. My message of immortality.

GHOSTFACE pops out from behind ALLY's locker and chases ALLY.

She outruns GHOSTFACE until she gets to the door which is blocked by two benches. As she turns around, a knife goes right into her chest. He moves the benches, drags her out the door. She tries to fight but can't overcome GHOSTFACE. She lets out little cries as he slams her into the wall and throws her over the short fence onto the track. GHOSTFACE finds track spikes and tilts his head as he looks down at ALLY. As he raises the spikes, she lets out one last scream. He brings them down.

ALLY'S body lays lifeless on the track.


	15. Chapter 14: Hey Sydney

CHAPTER 14

SYDNEY, DEWEY and GALE are in the hotel room. JOHN, KIRBY and CLAIRE ran off around the hotel.

_Phone Rings_

SYDNEY: Oh that's mine. (Looks at phone) It's restricted. I'll pick up for this motherfucker. (Picks up) What do you want fucker?

VOICE: Hey Syd. Don't worry, you don't know me directly. And I promise you when I say it's not all about you this time. You are going to die, but the plot isn't about you. So don't worry, it'll be pretty painless. It's all about me this time.

SYDNEY: What makes you think you can catch me asshole?

VOICE: Oh Syd my dear, I have studied those who have tried to kill you. Billy was a "panzy-ass mama's boy" who had no real direction. And Stu was too blindly in love with your lover Billy. All Mrs. Loomis cared about was revenge and that made her too incompetent. And speaking of incompetent, that crazy fuck Mickey was too crazy. Bastard wanted to get caught. And how could I forget about your brother. Roman had way too much invested in this. He made it too personal and he was too close to the situation. Charlie was a stupid nerd who watched too many movies and wanted to get it in with your good old cousin. And Jill was too weak for this. That crazy bitch wanted to become you. Much too risky. See when I get the chance to kill you, I fucking will.

SYDNEY: We'll see about that prick.

VOICE: Oh Sydney my dear, I forgot to tell you why I'm calling. I would love for you, Gale and Dewey to come to the track at Mount Morris now. It's a real race for Ally's life here. Get here fast and listen to my rules and she gets sparred. See ya Syd.

Hangs up.

SYDNEY: Dewey! We have to get to the track now; one of their friends is being held by this fucker.

DEWEY: You and Gale stay here, I'm going to go and I want you safe.

GALE: Fuck you, I'm coming.

SYDNEY: Gale's right Dewey, we all have to go. He said we need to follow the rules to save her life.

GALE: You two go start the car; I'm going to go tell those kids what is going on.

CUT TO Gale running into the room while CLAIRE is sitting on the couch and KIRBY and JOHN are playing pool.

GALE: Your friend Ally is in trouble, we are going to go save her. You guys stay here and don't do anything stupid.

KIRBY: Stay safe Gale.

GALE: Don't move until we come back.

GALE LEAVES.


	16. Chapter 15: Randy Rules Don't Apply Here

Chapter 15

Cut to ANDREW's apartment.

ART: We rocked that show bro!

ANDREW: Yeah! The record company rep said he loved our sound and that we should be expecting a call within the next couple days. This is fucking amazing.

JOE: Congrats guys. I wonder where the rest of them are. It shouldn't be taking them this long to get back from the show.

ASHLEY: Ally still hasn't picked up her phone guys, this is weird, and I'm worried about her.

ART: Don't worry hun; I'm sure she just got caught up at practice.

Cut to DEWEY's car. DEWEY, GALE, and SYDNEY arrive at the track.

GALE's phone rings. It's restricted.

GALE: I better pick up for this asshole.

Picks up.

GHOSTFACE VOICE: Gale, didn't expect this call from me did you? I'm sure you aren't used to the calls; thought it would be going to dear Sydney. Well, I like to change it up. If you want to find Ally, I suggest you guys head to the girl's locker room. Oh and Gale, if you want to find her alive, leave the phones outside. All of them.

GALE: How do I know you're not fucking with us?

GF VOICE: I have standards Gale. I have rules to follow.

Hangs up.

GALE: He wants us to leave out phones out here in order to save her.

DEWEY and SYDNEY take their phones and put them on the ground.

GALE: Are you crazy?

DEWEY: We have to save this girl Gale. We have to play by his rules.

GALE: I swear Dewey, this better not bite us in the ass.

They all walk into the locker room. The door slams shut. They hear it being screwed shut.

GALE: What the fuck is this?

GF VOICE (from outside the door): Look at the floor, follow the trail.

They look down and see a trail of blood.

SYDNEY: What the fuck is this?

DEWEY: She better be alive.

They follow the trail to a locker. They open it and a mutilated ALLY falls out. She's dead.

GALE: Are you fucking kidding me? We followed your rules asshole.

GF VOICE: My rules are meant to be broken. All your "Randy" rules don't apply here. Not in my movie Syd.

SYDNEY: What the fuck asshole. This isn't a movie. Let us out of here now.

GF VOICE: Oh this is the best part guys. You three get to be stranded here during the climax, the big party third act scene. And you'll be helpless. Don't worry, your deaths will be an afterthought.


	17. Chapter 16: What Convenient Timing

CHAPTER 16

Cut to Hotel with JOHN, KIRBY, and CLAIRE

JOHN: This fucking asshole made me miss the concert. Big show for those boys too.

KIRBY: Nice, musicians! What are you into Claire?

CLAIRE: I'm not really an artsy type. I write sometimes, but it's just for the newspaper here.

KIBRY: Sounds fun. Still into that poetry John?

JOHN: You know it girl. Still writing those badass horror screenplays?

KIRBY: Of course! When this all blows over maybe we should watch…

_Bzzzt_

KIRBY: It's Gale. (Picks up.) Gale!

GF VOICE: Hey Kirby. Sorry, I'm calling to let you know that Gale won't be coming back for a while.

KIRBY: Where is she you asshole?

GF VOICE: I've missed your voice. Don't worry Miss Reed; it isn't time for your little game now. But, if you don't head over to Andrew's house, there will be bloodshed. I guarantee that.

KIRBY: Why are you doing this asshole? What are you fame hungry, or a panzy ass mama's boy?

GF VOICE: Well, I want to create a legacy and do what others previously were unable to get done. So unlike good old Charlie boy, I'll actually hit it and then kill it.

KIRBY: Fuck you

Hangs up.

KIRBY (Frantic): Guys, we have to get to that party at your friend's house. Your friends are in danger and so are Gale, Sydney, and Dewey.

JOHN: I'll go start the car.

CLAIRE: But they told us to stay here.

JOHN: Claire, this pyscho isn't going to kill our friends and then kill Syd, Gale and Dewey. I'm not letting it happen.

They all run down and get into John's car.

Cut to ANDREW's house. All the teenagers are there except for JOHN, KIRBY, and CLAIRE.

JOE: Okay, now on to Saw 5.

REST OF GROUP: That one sucked.

JOE: Yeah, but it helped the story so we're putting it in.

As he goes to put the DVD in, the power goes out.

ALAN: What convenient timing.

ANDREW: The box is down stairs, don't worry guys.

ART: I've got it; want to come with me Ash?

BOBBY: Wait bros, there's a killer out here and the lights went out. I'm so fucked, I've broken every rule.

ALAN: So then we can buddy up. Me and Joe, Art and Ash, Andrew and Eric, Jack and Maureen can all go together.

JOE: Bobby, I guess that leaves you alone.

BOBBY: Fuck no it doesn't, I'm going with Eric too.

ALAN (Coughs): Cock block.

ART: You all aren't scarred are ya?

Cut to KIRBY's car. John is driving.

KIRBY: John, drive faster!

CLAIRE: John, turn this car around now.

JOHN: What?

CLAIRE: Wherever these Woodsboro survivors go, people die.

JOHN: You can't be serious.

CLAIRE: Either drop Kirby off or drop me off.

KIRBY: Do you think I fucking asked for this. My best friend and my crush tried to kill me and almost succeeded.

Car revs up, John drives faster.

CLAIRE: What are you doing?

JOHN: Going to save some lives, doing the right thing. Something you should be willing to do as well.

CLAIRE: Well aren't you Mr. nice guy. I don't need that John; I need the John that will do what is best for us.

JOHN: We aren't having this talk now. Plus I'm not letting either of you stay alone. I'm keeping both of you safe.

* * *

><p>I don't own Stab, Saw, Scream or any of their characters.<p>

Thanks for the reviews! I'll address all the questions in a later chapter


	18. Chapter 17: How to Save a Life

CHAPTER 17

Cut to ANDREW's house.

ART and ASHLEY are in the basement. ART goes to grab the fuse box but feels a touch behind him and jumps. It was ASHLEY making him jump.

ASHLEY: I love making that cute ass jump.

ART: You should see what you're doing to the rest of me.

They start to make out on the floor next to the tool bench. As their clothes start to come off, there is a creak on the stairs. They don't hear it. The noise gets louder.

ASHLEY (Looking up): Art, who the fuck is that?

ART: Wha…

ART is cut off by a knife going across his throat. ASHLEY looks and sees GHOSTFACE.

ASHLEY (Crying): Holy fuck Art! Get away you bastard, you crazy asshole.

GHOSTFACE throws ASHLEY on the tool bench.

ASHLEY: Please, please, please don't kill me. Don't. Please don't!

GHOSTFACE takes a hammer, hits her with the back part as she screams. He leaves her motionless body on the tool bench as he tilts his head. He leaves.

Cut to DEWEY, SYDNEY, and GALE

GALE: Thanks honey, now we have no phone, the girl is dead, and we are trapped.

DEWEY: We still have the gun.

GALE: And what are we going to do with that. Guns won't get us help.

SYDNEY: There's a window in that bathroom over there. We could sneak out of it.

DEWEY: Gale, let me climb on top of you so I can make sure the window is clear.

SYDNEY: No, I'm going to do it.

GALE: I'm doing it guys. I'm going to get us out of this fucking locker room. Get you ass down Dewey.

DEWEY: Are you sure Gale? I will do it.

GALE: Get down, I'm doing it.

GALE climbs and opens the window. She gets her head outside the window and looks left and right to make sure the coast is clear.

GALE: There's nobody out here, we're good guys.

She then looks up and sees a platform. There are boots on it.

GALE tries to get down but is stuck.

GALE: Pull me down now guys!

SYDNEY: What's wrong?

DEWEY: Pull Syd!

As DEWEY pulls her down, a knife comes down and stabs her in the eye.

_How to Save a Life _by The Fray is playing.

GALE: Dew…Dewe…Dewey…

Blood is pouring from GALE. DEWEY pulls her close.

DEWEY (Crying): GALE! GALE! Stay with me babe, I love you so much. Syd, wrap my shirt around her head. GALE! You can't leave me, we have our dreams. Don't forget about our dreams honey, just stay with me.

SYDNEY: Gale, don't go! Fight it like the bitch we know you are and love.

GALE: Dewey… the….re is no way… I'm gone… Please kill this bas…tard… I will always… love you… Dwight… Riley.

DEWEY: GALE! GALE! Don't go, get up! Don't (speaks softly) go. (Yelling again) GALE! Wake up honey, wake up, I love you, I need you, I love you! GALE!

DEWEY hugs GALE's lifeless body. His is hysterically crying. SYDNEY is also crying uncontrollably. She hugs them. They all embrace for one final time as the music fades out.

* * *

><p>I don't own Scream or its characters. I also don't own The Fray or their songs.<p> 


	19. Chapter 18: Catfight

CHAPTER 18

Cut to the car with JOHN, KIRBY, and CLAIRE. Everybody in the car has been silent for the past couple minutes.

JOHN: We're almost there.

CLAIRE (Annoyed): I know where we are.

JOHN: I was actually informing Kirby my dear.

KIRBY: Thanks John.

They pull up to the driveway. JOHN and KIRBY jump out of the car. CLAIRE is hesitant.

JOHN: Claire, c'mon I'm not going to leave you out here alone. I'm letting you die.

CLAIRE: Okay, I'm coming now.

They all go up to the door. JOHN starts pounding on the door.

JOHN: Guys! Want to open up the door? Art! Andrew!

KIRBY: There are no lights on. We have to get in there.

CLAIRE: Or not, are you crazy?

KIRBY: Your friends are in there.

CLAIRE: But how are we going to save them?

KIRBY: By finding out who is behind this.

CLAIRE: How do I know it isn't you Kirby? This all ties back to you.

JOHN: Claire! What the fuck? Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know what this girl has been through? She's my best friend Claire so stop now.

KIRBY: It's okay, I wouldn't expect somebody who has barely even fucking lived her life to know what I'm going through.

JOHN: While you are out cat fighting Kirby, I'm going to get in through the back door, I'm saving my friends.

KIRBY: I'm coming.

CLAIRE (Angry): I guess I will too.

Cut to inside. Upstairs room with BOBBY.

BOBBY: Bros! Bros! Where did you go… Eric, Andrew where the fuck are you?

He hears a loud noise from downstairs.

BOBBY: Holy shit, I'm out of here!

BOBBY runs in the closet. He leans against the back of the closet and falls through a small door. On the other side is a small room, maybe the size of a backseat and trunk of a S.U.V. He figures out the room is soundproof. He locks the door. No way for anybody to tell there is a room from outside.


	20. Chapter 19: This Should Stop It

CHAPTER 19

Cut to ERIC and Andrew in the kitchen.

ANDREW: Why the fuck isn't the power back on yet?

ERIC: I don't know, maybe they started fucking. Actually sound like a good idea. All this horror talk kind of is making me horny.

ANDREW: You know I'll never say no to that.

Loud bang upstairs. Startles ANDREW and ERIC.

ERIC: Whose there? Who the fuck is that?

ANDREW: I do not like this at all. I feel like I'm in some _Halloween_ movie.

They see two figures running at them. Fast.

ANDREW: Stay the fuck back, just stay the fuck back.

Come closer, it is ALAN and JOE.

JOE: Eric, you have to come with me now. It's Bobby, we need to have a serious talk with him, he's going off the deep end. Alan, you have to stay with Andrew. Stick together you two.

ANDREW and ALAN walk off into the living room. JOE and ERIC walk downstairs.

Cut to JACK and MAUREEN walking in the upstairs hallway.

Cut to JOE and ERIC making it into the basement. They come in and stumble upon Art and Ashley's bodies. They both look shocked and horrified.

ERIC: Oh my God, We've got to get out of here. We've got to warn the rest the killer is here. What the fuck happened to these two!

Cut to JACK and MAUREEN.

JACK: Girl, let's find a bed. I can't wait to nail you. You're making my heart go crazy.

MAUREEN: Well this should just about stop it.

MAUREEN reaches from the purse she is carrying and pulls a knife out. She STABS JACK IN THE HEART. Then in the throat so he can't make any noise.

MAUREEN: You only wanted me to fuck me. Well sorry but we need a scapegoat and you're the perfect suspect.

Cut to JOE and ERIC. They are trying to process what they have just seen.

JOE: Holy shit! I don't know but you can find out for us.

JOE picks up the knife left on the tool bench and STABS ERIC repeatedly.

JOE: I never fucking liked you. Not one bit. I couldn't wait for this opportunity. Have fun in Hell bitch.

He throws ERIC'S body on top of ART'S.

* * *

><p>Keep reading! Still more action to come!<p> 


	21. Chapter 20: FINALE

CHAPTER 20

Cut to Locker room. DEWEY is sitting and sobbing while holding a lifeless GALE. SYDNEY is banging on the door.

DEWEY: Gale…I just can't believe…I just…I miss you.

SYDNEY: I'm so sorry Dew; I know how it is to lose a loved one. I'll help you get through this. We'll kill these assholes.

DEWEY: I don't give a fuck anymore. I'm tired of doing what's best for everybody else. That's what I've been doing and look where it got me. Aren't you tired of it Syd? I have nobody in my life anymore. Not Tatum or Gale.

SYDNEY: I'm here for you.

DEWEY: I'm just tired of sacrificing my life for everybody else.

Cut to ANDREW'S. ALAN and ANDREW are walking around downstairs.

ANDREW: Alan, what the fuck is going on here?

ALAN: I don't know but this sucks. My life is turning into a shitty _STAB _movie.

ALAN and ANDREW see three dark figures walking into the doorway.

ANDREW: Who the fuck are you? I've got a knife.

The three come into the light. It is JOHN, KIRBY, and CLAIRE.

JOHN: Bro, it's me John. Claire and Kirby are with me.

ANDREW: I fucking miss you. Are you doing alright bro?

JOHN: I'm a little sore but I needed to be here. I've got to help you guys.

ALAN: Help us with what?

KIRBY: The killer is going to show up here.

CLAIRE: Where is everybody else?

ANDREW: The only people I've seen are Eric and Joe.

KIRBY: That means we've got to watch out for everybody else. They're either a suspect… or dead.

CLAIRE: Can we all just leave here now? I don't want to die.

KIRBY: I actually agree with Claire. Let's get out of here.

As KIRBY says this, GHOSTFACE charges towards them. ANDREW, CLAIRE, JOHN, and KIRBY all got out of the way but ALAN was caught behind. GHOSTFACE catches ALAN and stabs him and throws in right into the room next to him in a swift motion.

JOHN: Run guys! Get out of here now. I'll fight him off and then meet you guys somewhere.

KIRBY and CLAIRE: NO! You come with us right now.

ANDREW: No time to play Mr. leading man.

GHOSTFACE is charging them so JOHN, KIRBY, and CLAIRE run up the stairs. GHOSTFACE chases them and ANDREW runs into the basement.

JOHN, KIRBY, and CLAIRE lock themselves in a bedroom and push the bed up against the door. They hear banging for about thirty seconds but it stops.

Cut to ANDREW in the basement. He runs into the basement. He sees the bodies of his brother and boyfriend mutilated. He tries to muffle his cries. He climbs through the window and runs. He is sprinting into the streets trying to get as far away as possible.

Cut to JOHN, CLAIRE, and KIRBY in the bedroom.

KIRBY: We have to go out there. There's no other way out.

JOHN: Pull the bed away you two, I'll lead the way.

They pull the bed out and JOHN leads them into the hallway and down the stairs. They make a run for the door but GHOSTFACE cuts them off. KIRBY make it to the door but it's locked.

JOHN: Girls, get the fuck out of here. Go through the window, I'll be right out. I'll hold him off.

CLAIRE smashes the window with a chair.

CLAIRE: Be careful John, I love you.

CLAIRE leaves through the window

KIRBY: I'm not leaving. The fuck I'm letting you stay alone.

CLAIRE: You're coming with me.

CLAIRE pulls her outside the window with her. She makes KIRBY run with her.

JOHN is fighting off GHOSTFACE.

GHOSTFACE lunges but JOHN ducks and lands a sucker punch to the back of GF'S head.

As he is punching GF more and more, a SECOND GHOSTFACE comes out and charges but JOHN ducks and sends that GHOSTFACE flying. He is beating them both. When he feels like he has complete control of the situation, he lets out a scream.

JOHN: AHHHHHHH!

JOHN looks back and sees a THIRD GHOSTFACE.

JOHN: Who…the…fuck…are…you?

The FIRST GHOSTFACE takes their mask off and MAUREEN'S face is shown.

JOHN: You fucking bitch Maureen.

The other two GHOSTFACES are holding the knives near JOHN to make sure he doesn't move.

MAUREEN: Yeah, that's right. I'm the Ghostface. You like what we did with this mask?

MAUREEN shows JOHN the inside of the mask.

MAUREEN: See, we not only used the camera inside the mask idea, but we also decided to put the voice changer right in there. We wanted to talk to our victims one last time before we sliced and diced.

JOHN: What the fuck is wrong with you bitch?

MAUREEN: Well you see, I would have probably lived a very normal life it wasn't for everybody's favorite victim Miss Prescott. Jack worshipped her ass and look where he ended up. He's fucking dead now. But Sydney will find out for herself my problem with her. My dad, Cotton Weary, died for her. Daddy dearest knocked my mom up before he dated that Christine whore. My dad died protecting Sydney's location. I will never get to know my dad because of her. And now she's going to suffer for it. Gale's already bit the bullet and the rest will soon enough. But you're going to go first.

JOHN: You fucking bitch!

MAUREEN: Bye John.

MAUREEN raises the knife and it about to STAB JOHN. As she does this, the other two GHOSTFACES STAB MAUREEN in the head.

GF #2: We needed to set up two killers. And what is more new than a couple who kills together. How romantic.

GF #3: Did you actually think somebody named Maureen was going to survive.

GF #2: Now onto you John. It's your time buddy.

GF #3: Don't worry, I think you'll get an honorable mention in the end. I'll be sure to mention in interviews that you were an amazing friend. But your time is up.

_Do You Want Me Dead?_ by All Time Low starts to play.

The SECOND GHOSTFACE STABS JOHN in the stomach. He falls to the ground. Both figures disappear into the other room as they hear sirens. They unmask. The audience sees JOE's face but does not see the THIRD GHOSTFACE'S face.

Cut to POLICE coming to the scene of the crime with ANDREW in the car. The police are thanking ANDREW for alerting them. JOHN is rushed out of the house on a gurney. Unsure if he is living or dead. KIRBY and CLAIRE are both crying next to the ambulance. BOBBY comes out of the room without a scratch. ALAN is carried off with non-life threatening injuries. JOE walks out and flashes a smile.

Cut to LOCKER ROOM. One hour later. CLAIRE and KIRBY told the police where DEWEY, SYDNEY, and GALE were.

SYDNEY and DEWEY cry as GALE is loaded in.

Cut back to JOE'S grin.

END.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading. I obviously don't own Scream or its characters or All time low or their music.<p>

Be expecting either a prequel TV show type story with episodic chapters or a Scream 6. I haven't figured out which one to do first yet.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
